Otoño
by Zimba Mustaine
Summary: Se han vuelto a encontrar... el Lord del Oeste está cayendo como su padre al querer a una humana... Inuyasha... no sabe a quien amar solo sabe que le dirá a Sesshomaru "Kagome es mía" Segundo encuentro SesshKag


**Hola gente bonita, aquí molestando de nuevo con un nuevo One-shot de está linda pareja que también tanto me gusta SesshKag a petición de muchas lectoras que gustaron de "Lluvia" les traigo está continuación. Avisó que esté es el segundo Shot de esta pequeña línea que complazco en crear y prontamente empezaré a trabajar en el siguiente capítulo único.**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes y escenario del universo de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Advertencia: No Beta. Un poco de OoC.**

**ANUNCIO: No permito a terceras personas que se hagan con esté FF ni con ninguno de mis escritos. No autorizó encontrar mis historias en otra zona que no sea ****NO AL PLAGIO.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Otoño.**

Ni siquiera recordaba aquel encuentro con el Taiyoukai del Oeste, simplemente sus ojos estaban posados sobre el hanyou que iba unos metros delante de ella con Tessaiga recargada a su hombro derecho. Sonrió contenta al ver la Perla de Shikon casi completa, estaba segura que unos cuantos fragmentos más y estaría completa… por el momento no se sabía nada de Naraku pero él era el que tenía la mitad de la perla contaminada con toda su maldad.

A lo lejos escuchó al monje Miroku gritar ante un golpe de Sango… ¿Cuándo iban a aprender esos dos? Al parecer nunca… porque el monje seguía tocando partes privadas de la exterminadora… pero algo era cierto. Los dos se amaban.

¿Y ella? ¿Cuándo iba a ser el día en que Inuyasha volteará a verla como Kagome y no como Kikyo?

Sonrió tristemente y una corriente de aire frío la arrolló causándole piel de ganilla en todo el cuerpo. Su azabache cabello voló con la ráfaga y se mezclo solo unos segundos con las hojas rojas, amarillas y marrones que pasaron en el sendero. La bufanda que traía en el cuello también voló unos instantes mientras también jugaba con el cabello de la miko.

—Kagome-chan—llamó Shippo que hasta el momento había ido callado sobre el lomo de Kirara.

— ¿Qué pasa Shippo?—preguntó ella sonriente.

El pequeño Kitsune no sabía si preguntar o no pero quería detenerse a comer, quería preguntar si pronto llegarían a alguna aldea o podrían descansar.

— ¿A qué horas comeremos?—

Cierto era que todos en esos momento querían detenerse a comer, pero sabían que el hanyou iba a protestar.

—En cuanto el Sol empiece a ponerse—decidió ella, sin prestar atención a lo que Inuyasha pudiera decir al respecto.

Inuyasha miraba el horizonte, sabía que pronto iría a verla, las serpientes cazadoras de almas estaban cerca de ellos, a lejana distancia para no ser descubiertas pero lo suficientemente cerca para que solo él pudiera notarlas y le hicieran saber que su amada Kikyo quería verlo al anochecer, también por eso no protestó ante la petición de 'descanso' de sus amigos. Miró a su alrededor, verificando que no había nada raro en esos momentos y cuando los chicos dejaron sus cosas en el suelo lo supo.

—Iré a buscar leña para la fogata—dijo tranquilamente el hanyou.

— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo Inuyasha?—preguntó gentilmente Miroku.

—No… regresó pronto—

—Pero tenemos suficiente leña para la fogata—dijo Kagome señalando los alrededores donde había muchas ramitas de madera.

—Dormiremos aquí—dijo el hanyou—Por eso iré a buscar leña; eso no nos alcanzara para pasar la noche—

Sin pedir más explicaciones, se fue saltando lo más rápido que pudo con la mirada de todos sobre su persona, se veía como su largo cabello plateado se alejaba rumbo a un poco espesura de bosque. Sango y Miroku miraron inmediatamente a su amiga; los ojos de la miko se apagaron horriblemente y de su pesada mochila empezó a sacar los recipientes de sopa instantánea.

Era demasiado obvia, la exterminadora pudo admirar como la miko derramó un par de lágrimas que escondió con su flequillo y desviando la mirada a sacar todo lo necesario de su mochila.

Hicieron una fogata demasiado improvisada pero que sirvió para calentar un poco de agua y preparar las sopas; había carne seca con verduras en un recipiente plástico que Kagome con ayuda de Sango prepararon un buen cuenco para comer todos. Comieron en un silencio incómodo ya que se podía sentir el triste pesar de la chica futurista. Ni siquiera Shippo hablaba, todo era silencio total.

La sacerdotisa terminó de comer y sus desechos los guardó en la mochila, siendo observada por todos.

—Kagome—habló por primera vez Sango.

—No te preocupes Sango-chan—dijo ella—Iré a caminar un rato—

Ellos no dijeron nada, solamente asintieron y vieron partir a la miko rumbo a la pequeña espesura de bosque por donde se había ido el hanyou hacía ya un buen rato.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Había sentido el detestable aroma de Inuyasha y su grupo, en especial el de esa humana sacerdotisa. Caminaba en silencio escuchando como Jacken era molestado por la pequeña Rin. Miró como llegaban a un claro en donde la pequeña humana se puso a corretear buscando flores para hacer sus dichosas coronas.

—Cuídala Jaken—fue lo único que dijo y el demonio verde accedió sin rechistar las órdenes de su amo.

Caminaba lentamente entre la poca espesura de bosque que había por ahí. En sus fosas nasales podía percibir el aroma de Rin, Jacken; del idiota de su medio hermano mezclado con el aroma de huesos y barro. Entonces lo supo… estaba con la muerta aquella. A lo lejos el aroma de los amigos del hanyou y el de la sacerdotisa mezclado con sal.

La muy idiota estaba llorando.

'_Los humanos son demasiado débiles… se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos'_

Se le hacía tan despreciable la raza humana, tan débiles, tan idiotas, tan insolentes como esa chiquilla rezongona. Sus pies lo llevaban caminando sin darse cuenta muy bien a donde iba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó una vocecilla que lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Humana—contestó escuetamente, mientras ambos se miraban por largos segundos.

Ella no contestó más, solamente se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su pollera de escuela y miró en otra dirección.

—Increíble como los humanos pueden llegar a ser tan idiotas—dijo el demonio mientras miraba en la dirección donde la miko lo hacía—Me da gracia como es que ustedes son tan…

— ¡Cállate Sesshomaru!—estalló ella, odiaba que el Taiyoukai se refiriera de esa forma tan déspota contra los humanos.

El demonio calló, admitía que la chica era demasiado insolente, de un solo movimiento ya hubiera podido tomarla por el cuello y clavarle las uñas, matarla de una sola vez sin pedirle consentimiento alguno pero no, ahí estaba observando en la misma dirección donde ella lo hacía.

¿Por qué?

Por el simple hecho de que Inuyasha estaba ahí con la muerta viviente, ella lo sabía.

—Sabes, Sesshomaru—llamó la atención del demonio pero esté no hizo acto de estar interesado en las palabras de la miko—Tienes razón, los humanos somos demasiado idiotas nos dejamos llevar por los sentimientos—

—Lo sé—dijo ególatramente—Hasta que al fin aceptas tu lugar—

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—preguntó espontáneamente la muchacha, olvidando que el youkai estaba burlándose de ella por seguir encaprichada con el hanyou.

Él no contestó, no tenía por qué contestarle… aunque a ciencia cierta, él tampoco sabía que era lo que lo había llevado ahí hasta donde ella estaba en esos momentos. Tenía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vio, no veía que nada hubiera cambiado solo su cabello había crecido unos cuantos centímetros más y estaba algo maltratado.

—Bueno pues me retiró, no te molesto más—dijo tranquilamente la muchacha; no se movió de su lugar junto al youkai pero una ráfaga fuerte de aire frío volvió a mover su cabello.

Los cabellos azabaches de la muchacha volaban en compás del aire, danzando con hojas caídas de los árboles; el piso donde ellos estaban parados estaba cubierto por los típicos colores del otoño. La bufanda que la chica traía al cuello también volaba.

Sesshomaru miraba en silencio el pequeño escenario que se había formado alrededor de la miko, había cerrado los ojos para sentir la fresca brisa que le helaba la piel, pudo captar al ver todos los vellos de sus piernas erizarse.

—Regresa con tu grupo—dijo secamente el youkai, no quería tenerla cerca, se estaba hartando de la presencia de la fémina.

—Eso haré—dijo ella—Pero antes toma esto—se desató la bufanda del cuello y se acercó al taiyoukai que en ningún momento se alejó de ella pero tampoco se movió.

—No quiero tus cosas—dijo mientras alejaba la mano de la muchacha.

—Dásela a Rin—sonrió—Seguramente se puede resfriar con estas ventiscas de aire, es una bufanda de lana, mi mamá la hizo para mí—

El demonio harto de la palabrería de la chica tomó la prenda bruscamente de las manos de ella, pero al tocarse mutuamente sintieron una descarga eléctrica que les erizó la piel. Apartaron inmediatamente sus manos para no seguir sintiendo esa descarga, Kagome se tocó la mano y miró a Sesshomaru.

Entonces lo recordó… aquel beso aquella tarde de verano cuando llovía.

Ella desvió la mirada un poco tratando de evitar que el reciente sonrojo invadiera su rostro.

Sesshomaru empezó a caminar en una dirección distinta para alejarse de la humana, su presencia lo irritaba y le intrigaba, era increíble cómo podía pasar de estar contenta a triste y de triste a estar completamente sonrojada, él no quería saber porque lo hacía simplemente quería alejarse de ella. El cosquilleo en su mano aún seguía después de haber tocado a la chica. Con la bufanda que Kagome le había dado dejó a la muchacha sola en la espesura del bosque.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hacía mucho tiempo que Higurashi no hacía paseos y esto era lo que sorprendía a la exterminadora y al monje que seguían esperando a que tanto ella como el hanyou regresarán. Pero el Sol ya se había puesto y poco a poco empezaba a descender por el oeste y dar paso a la noche. Las fuertes brisas de aire de otoño les provocaba un anhelo de algo caliente, miraban la fogata en silencio; ninguno se atrevía a hablar o mirarse, y unas horas más atrás Shippo se había quedado dormido sobre el lomo de la pequeña Kirara.

A lo lejos se pudo ver como la miko del futuro regresaba, tenía signos de haber estado meditando horas en el bosque sola… o simplemente haciéndose daño así misma al estar mirando como Kikyo e Inuyasha se amaban en silencio, como testigo los animales que vivían por ahí y la misma naturaleza.

—He regresado chicos—dijo la muchacha tranquilamente.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Kagome-chan?—insistió Sango, mientras su amiga le regalaba la mejor sonrisa que tenía.

—No me quejo—dio por terminado el interrogatorio de su estado de ánimo.

—Supongo que Inuyasha tuvo un pequeño inconveniente y tardará en regresar—aventuró a decir Miroku, viendo como la mirada chocolate de la miko se apago unos instantes pero volvieron a ser los mismos de siempre.

—Estará bien—sonrió—Creo que llegará tarde y lo mejor es acostarnos a dormir—

—Aún no entiendo porque lo defiendes Kagome, es un tonto—dijo furiosa la exterminadora mientras se cruzaba de brazos pero después abrazaba a su amiga—Lo siento tanto—

—No te preocupes—dijo la chica intentando no dejarse vencer por la tristeza.

—Es maravilloso y extraño como es que siempre cabe todo bien en su mochila señorita Kagome—dijo Miroku refiriéndose a las bolsas de dormir que la miko traía para ellos.

—Todo siempre cabe bien en mi vieja amiga—abrazando a su mochila—Es hora de dormir—dijo ella y se quitó sus zapatillas, acomodándolas junto al saco, acurrucó a Shippo a su lado y finalmente ella se quitó las calcetas y se metió a dormir.

Aún con los sentimientos mezclados.

Como el moushi lo había dicho, el mitad bestia regresó ya avanzada la madrugada, descubriendo que todo su grupo ya estaba durmiendo, pasó al lado de donde Kagome estaba durmiendo y la miró. Se le veía triste, sintiéndose un poco culpable acarició unos mechones de su cabello y con cuidado buscó en la mochila de la niña futurista algo de comer, tenía hambre y había prometido llevarle algo a Kikyo también. Encima de todo con lo que la muchacha traía al Sengoku, él tenía el descaro de ir y darle a la muerta las provisiones.

Tomó dos potes de sopa instantánea, una de camarón y la otra al parecer era de pollo, él ya sabía prepararlas y con las brasas de la extinta fogata calentó un poco de agua en un recipiente de aluminio. Supo que lo estuvieron utilizando al quedar agua tibia ahí, los vertió sobre ambas sopas y como vino se fue.

¿Por qué cuando Inuyasha se iba a ver a Kikyo ella tenía horribles pesadillas? Ni siquiera lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero se sentó de sopetón y miró todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro y el ambiente había enfriado demasiado, lo poco que se veía era por la luz que la luna estaba dando al claro donde se encontraban. Miró por todos lados para comprobar que el hanyou había regresado pero su decepción fue grande al ver que el mismo no había revirado con ellos.

Tenía frío, el aire estaba azotando con todo su poder el ambiente. Los árboles se movían violentamente y las ramas delgadas se inclinaban hasta el piso, se escuchaba el silbido del viento. Fuerte y poderoso, miró a la luna y no supo porque en su mente apareció Sesshomaru.

— ¿Qué está pasándote Kagome?—se preguntó así misma mientras borraba la imagen del taiyoukai de su mente—Seguramente es por tu culpa Inuyasha—

Con la piel calándole salió del saco de dormir; tenía un poco de sed, se acercó en silencio hasta donde estaba su mochila y miró que alguien la había esculcado ya que algunas cosas como ropa interior y la comida estaban revueltas. Suspiró… había sido él.

Buscó por todas partes pero no encontró ningún botellón de agua lleno, todos estaban vacios. Hizo un puchero en señal de molestia, ahora tendría que ir a buscar agua para rellenar los botellones. Tomó dos botellones, necesitarían agua para preparar el desayuno así que tranquilamente se dirigió a la espesura del bosque a buscar un pequeño riachuelo o un lago.

Escuchaba a los grillos entonar su melodía, eso la tranquilizaba y la luz de la luna que la alumbraba en el camino. Se sentía triste, todo gracias a Inuyasha, siempre era él el causante de sus tristezas junto con Kikyo. Pero tampoco podía ser tan egoísta, esos dos tenían un romance inconcluso desde hacía ya 50 años.

—Maldita humana—se asustó cuando la llamaron.

— ¡Sesshomaru! Me asustaste—dijo ella mientras recobraba la tranquilidad.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó tranquilamente el Lord del Oeste.

—Vine a buscar agua—dijo ella simplemente ignorando al demonio, siguió caminando pero ahora con el youkai siguiéndole los pasos.

—Lárgate de aquí—

—No estoy haciendo nada malo—dijo ella—Además tu eres el que me está siguiendo—

Era cierto, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba siguiendo a la miko, sorpresivamente la había visto caminar a unos cuantos metros de él y le sorprendió un poco que la muy idiota no captara su presencia. Se detuvo justo detrás de ella al ver que se arrodillaba frente a un pequeño riachuelo de cristalina agua y rellenaba esos dos objetos raros pero interesantes, era una buena forma de transportar agua sin que está se derramara, vio como la chica les ponía una especie de tapa en las boquillas y cerraban al compás ahora impidiendo que el agua saliera por algún lado. Se quedó en silencio igual que ella; no había tema de conversación. Y por supuesto él no tenía nada que decir a la chica.

— ¿Le entregaste la bufanda que te di a Rin-chan?—

No contestó.

—Venga… no seas maleducado Sesshomaru—dijo ella enojada, odiaba cuando no le contestaban y la dejaban con la palabra en la boca.

Nuevamente silencio por parte del Taiyoukai, se estaba rindiendo era imposible hablar con ese testarudo ser. Empezó a caminar de regreso… pero… ¿Hacía dónde era el camino de regreso? Cierto era que no se había fijado por donde era el camino solo había caminado mecánicamente y ahora con Sesshomaru ahí menos atención había puesto al camino. Intentando orientarse un poco miró en dirección al demonio, pero esté solamente la miraba fríamente.

—Sesshomaru…

Se sintió idiota por pedirle ayuda al Taiyoukai pero era lo único que se le ocurría.

No contestó solamente posó su atención sobre ella.

— ¿Podrías llevarme de regreso a mi campamento?—preguntó avergonzada.

—Humana idiota—

No dijo nada más solamente empezó a caminar en dirección a donde estaba el campamento de humanos amigos de su medio hermano, el camino fue tedioso por el horrible silencio que se hacía en el camino. El youkai podía sentir el asqueroso aroma de Inuyasha y del cadáver, no simplemente mezclados, el aroma alcalino que se deprendía de los cuerpos al tener relaciones sexuales. Sintió nauseas al ver semejante atrocidad… era como si su medio hermano fuera un necrófilo. Le asqueó más la raza del mitad bestia. Y luego estaba la humana que seguramente ya había también sentido el ambiente ardiente que se consumaba a unos varios metros lejos de ellos dos.

—Espera Sesshomaru—dijo Kagome tranquilamente mientras se detenía a mitad del camino, el Lord del Oeste hizo lo mismo pero sin mirarla.

Pudo percibir el aroma salado que se desprendía de los ojos de la humana, una vez más estaba comprobado: Los humanos eran débiles al dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

—Ere patética al seguir esperando al idiota de Inuyasha—hasta él mismo se sorprendió por lo que dijo—Jamás podrá estar enamorado de ti…-la miko quería llorar porque las palabras del demonio eran como dagas cortándola lentamente pero eran ciertas—Ese cadáver solamente está esperando el momento preciso para llevárselo al infierno con ella, ya que aquella sacerdotisa Kikyo tuvo una muerte amarga…

Era cierto, todo era cierto, lo que veían ahí solamente era el recuerdo de Kikyo, ya no era la Kikyo humana y viva de hace 50 años, lo que aún estaba abundando se mundo era su recuerdo formado por sus restos mezclados con barro. Almas de mujeres en pena que ayudaban a ese inservible cuerpo a mantenerse de pie y albergar solamente una pizca del alma de aquella sacerdotisa. Pero las palabras de Sesshomaru eran demasiado ciertas, Inuyasha seguía enamorado del recuerdo de la miko no-muerta con la que estaba consumando su amor una vez más.

—Quiero ir contigo—pidió la muchacha futurista al demonio, el mismo ni siquiera la miró.

—No—

—Por favor Sesshomaru ya no soporto estar con Inuyasha—

—Yo no me prestaré para un tonto capricho humano—dijo frío—Solamente quieres largarte de tu realidad evadiendo las verdades—dolían las palabras de Sesshomaru.

Higurashi no sabía si estaba del todo bien hacer lo que iba a hacer, solamente se dejó llevar por el dolor que sentía en eso momentos. Se acercó hasta el cuerpo del taiyoukai y le abrazó fuertemente, donde por fin pudo sollozar libremente, escondiendo su rostro en la armadura del demonio. Era sorprendente como los humanos eran tan cambiantes, en especial ella, de un momento a otro estaba feliz, después estaba enojada y ahora finalmente estaba triste y llorando, mostrándole lo débil que podía llegar a ser solamente por dejarse llevar por los sentimientos. Se sentía un poco mareado pues la muy tonta no se estaba dando que al estar sollozando de esa forma estaba liberando energía purificadora que estaba empezando a picar su cuerpo, sentía que su único brazo le ardía completamente pero no iba a mostrarse inquieto por tal desprendimiento de energía.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Se miraban intensamente, eran solamente ellos, no había nadie más que los interrumpiera o que los separará. Ella lo miraba a él y él la miraba a ella, el dorado y el chocolate apagado se impactaban en una amistosa guerra de miradas. Él la besó dulcemente mientras correspondía amorosamente la susodicha mujer desnuda bajo el cuerpo de su amante, ambos cubiertos por sus ropas esparcidas en la zona boscosa.

—Te Amo mi querida Kikyo—dijo con voz ronca el hanyou.

—No digas esas palabras—dijo la miko no-muerta, mientras besaba las mejillas de su amante.

—Es verdad—pausó—Yo te amo con todo mi ser—

—No puede ser completamente cierto, Inuyasha, mi reencarnación sigue metida en tu mente y no permite que me ames completamente, porque ella también está en tu corazón… te confunde—dijo la muerta mientras acariciaba las hebras plateadas del mitad bestia.

Se volvieron a besar mientras las serpientes cazadoras de almas llenaban el ambiente, trayendo más almas femeninas a la sacerdotisa. Eran solamente ellos.

Se separaron al sentir la poderosa cantidad de energía espiritual desprendiéndose no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban, se miraron y supieron de quien se trataba… Kagome, seguramente los había visto amarse y ahora estaba frustrada. Kikyo lo sabía, esa aura era de su reencarnación y sonrió maligna al saber que la miko del futuro sufría a su causa, Inuyasha era de ella, jamás podría llegar a amar completamente a Kagome. Pero lo vio, vio la preocupación que había en los ojos de Inuyasha por los sentimientos de la chica que seguramente estaba llorando… efectivamente; el hanyou había sentido el aroma salado de los ojos de Kagome. Estaba llorando… ¿Y por qué? Porque él estaba ahí con la mujer que amaba… ¿O no la amaba?

—Creo que tengo que irme Kikyo—dijo el chico mientras se levantaba del cuerpo de su amada. Observándola una vez más, la piel tan blanca y lechosa, tersa, deliciosa, los senos de la miko bien formados y sus areolas junto pezones eran rosados. Su abdomen plano, unas blancas, largas y torneada piernas; una capa delgada de vello púbico cubriendo la zona femenina de ella y su cabello azabache desperdigado dándole una vista hermosa de Kikyo.

—Sabía que me dirías eso—dijo neutralmente—Ve con ella—empezó a vestirse lentamente.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, hizo lo mismo que la miko no-muerta, tenía que explicarle a Kagome que eso no era lo que había visto. Tendría que disfrazarle la verdad de alguna manera. Miró por última vez a su amada mujer y miró como se amarraba el toki; y acomodaba su cabello para que seguidamente una de sus serpientes le entregara a su ama un alma que inmediatamente fue absorbido por su cuerpo.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Se había tranquilizado, sorprendida por su acto y por el hecho de que el Taiyoukai se hubiera dejado tocar por ella, cosa que tampoco importaba mucho en esos momentos… ya se habían besado ¿verdad? Entonces eso no era tan malo, se sonrojó un poco mientras recordaba aquel lejano beso en una de las tardes de verano. Se sintió incómoda, pero aseguraba que su rostro estaba totalmente colorado por el pensamiento… se separó lentamente del demonio ocultando ella misma su rostro entre su flequillo para que no viera el repentino sonrojo que estaba teniendo en esos momentos. Sesshomaru lo había notado, había notado el cambio de ella con su olfato, se había puesto inquieta pero no sabía la razón.

—Lo siento—dijo ella avergonzada mirando hacia el piso como si el césped algo crecido fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Sesshomaru no contestó, pudo sentir a Inuyasha acercándose lentamente, estaba dando terreno a su llegada con la miko que estaba en esos momentos a su lado.

Y por su mente también pasó aquel lejano beso… idiota, por parte de ambos, en aquella tarde de verano, desde ese entonces no se había vuelto a topar con la chica que estaba frente suyo. No quiso saber el porqué de su repentina atracción a probar los labios de la miko nuevamente, se sintió odiado así mismo. Y pronto también odió a su padre por darle esa genética de caer ante los encantos de una mujer humana. Inutaisho había caído ante los encantos de una princesa humana llamada Izayoi, la madre del hibrido de Inuyasha. Y él que tenía la feroz sensación de hacer rabiar al mitad bestia probando los labios de la sacerdotisa. Se acercó lentamente a la chica con pasos casi invisibles, cuando Kagome se dio cuenta estaba a escasos centímetros del cuerpo imponente de Sesshomaru; ella se sonrojó y juró que casi vio en la cara del demonio una sonrisa arrogante, fue retrocediendo, él acercándose hasta que topó su espalda con el tronco de un árbol. Se sintió nerviosa al tener al Taiyoukai tan cerca de su espacio personal, y por su mente los vagos recuerdos de los labios de él sobre los de ella la hizo apenarse aún más.

Los ojos ámbares del Taiyoukai miraban cada gesto del rostro de la miko, estaba sonrojada completamente, sentía su nerviosismo y él tampoco sabía porque esa enorme tentación de poseer sus labios.

La atrapó entre el tronco del árbol y su cuerpo poniendo una barrera que no la dejará escapar.

— ¿Qué haces Sesshomaru?—preguntó la miko nerviosa, no quería estar en esa situación, en esos momentos ya no se acordaba de Inuyasha, solamente estaba intentando salir de ese aprieto.

Quería y a la vez no… ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Cerró sus ojos y prefirió dejar que la situación se diera libremente, sentía a Seshomaru acercarse lentamente a su rostro, ella se estaba sonrojando más, sentía su rostro arder demasiado y luego nada. Abrió los ojos y miró como el taiyoukai estaba sonriendo arrogantemente, ella se molestó pero no dijo nada, se había rendido y esperar el beso que él iba a darle. Sesshomaru lo notó y se sintió bien, maligno por hacer rabiar a la sacerdotisa del futuro. Y finalmente… la besó, la besó intensamente tomándola por sorpresa, lo sabía. Sabía que ella no se lo esperaba; y entonces ejerció más fuerza para besarla, hacer el beso más profundo, no se conformaba con que solo sus labios y los de ella danzarán quería llegar más lejos. Entonces mordió un poco el labio inferior de la chica haciendo que ella gimiera de sorpresa y abriera la boca… ahora sí profundizando el beso se sentía bien. Era una sensación diferente, a las hembras youkai no se les podía besar de esa forma tan profunda, solamente sexo, procrear vida y cada quién por su lado. El cachorro era criado por youkai especiales en maternidad.

Bajo la luz de la Luna estaba el demonio Lord del Oeste y la miko del futuro dejándose llevar. Interiormente el Taiyoukai se sentía molesto, asqueado por su persona por estar cayendo tan bajo al besar a esa humana odiosa, arrogante, rezongona, atrevida. Pero aún así estaba besándola, gruñendo contra la boca de ella, proclamando el sabor de la cavidad de la fémina, ella ya no ponía resistencia también estaba besándole un poco más lento pero estaba disfrutando del momento. Podía sentirlo… y entonces sintió el aroma alcalino femenino que estaba empezando a fluir de entre las piernas de ella. Se detuvó, la miró, su rostro estaba completamente colorado y estaba con la respiración entre cortada.

Ella abrió sus ojos y no quiso mirarlo.

Nuevamente proclamó los labios de la muchacha, inmediatamente la besó y ahora pegó su cuerpo al de ella, Kagome estaba demasiado nerviosa, pero tampoco quería que parará, era extraña la sensación que sentía, jamás la había sentido con Inuyasha. Besó con más intensidad a Sesshomaru… pero ambos se detuvieron, se estaban dejando llevar por la creciente pasión en sus cuerpos, ella no estaba preparada para entregarse de esa forma… y no quería que fuera con él. Ella no amaba a Sesshomaru.

—Tengo que irme—dijo la chica, se zafó de la barrera entre el cuerpo del Taiyoukai y del árbol y se puso a unos centímetros de ditancia considerable del demonio—No está bien—

Él no respondió, pero simplemente quería más; la jaló y nuevamente la besó pero ahora más lento, tranquilo. La miró en silencio con un brillo diferente en sus dorados ojos, los ojos chocolates de ella también tenían un brillo diferente. Sesshomaru se había olvidado de su lado común que le decía que era un idiota debilucho, y horrible al dejarse llevar por los bajos instintos que también involucraban a los humanos, que la involucraban a ella. Olfateó el ambiente y sentía el aroma de la chica indicando que estaba lista para ser mujer, estaba seguro que ni siquiera su hermano la había tocado. No dijo nada al respecto y también sintió el aroma de Inuyasha a unos metros de ellos dos… como en aquella ocasión. Se sintió maligno y poderoso al comprobarle a su medio hermano que él era mejor.

—Vete con tus amigos—dijo Sesshomaru y ella asintió con una sonrisa, a lo lejos se veía la fogata a medio morir y la miko empezó a correr.

Antes de desaparecer completamente ella se detuvo.

—¡Cuídate mucho Sesshomaru! ¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Gracias de nuevo!—y echó a correr.

Al verla alejarse lentamente él regresó a paso lento rumbo a donde había dejado a Jaken con Rin. Pasó casi frene al hanyou que estaba escondido entre las sombras de unos cuantos árboles, gruñendo.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

—Kagome-chan—dijo Sango contenta—¿Dónde está la bufanda que trajiste de tu época?—

—No lo sé Sango-chan—dijo la chica mintiendo muy bien, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a la taijiya—Seguramente la habré perdido—

Ambas féminas rieron mientras caminaban rumbo a la búsqueda de más fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama, Miroku mañosamente se acercó a tocar una zona en l taijiya y la misma le dio un fuerte golpe con su boomerang en la cabeza. Todos rieron… menos Inuyasha que iba unos metros más atrás de los demás.

¿Qué era lo que había visto? Eso no era posible… era la segunda vez que Kagome y Sesshomaru tenían algo que ver y no solamente de conversación. Se sintió molesto… iba a dejarle a Sesshomaru en claro que Kagome solamente era de él.

—¡Vamos Inuyasha!—gritó la miko sonriente, no se acordaba de la mala noche que había pasado al ver al hanyou con su antecesora.

Estaba contenta, se sonrojó al recordar la cercanía del Lord del Oeste, y los besos. Sonrió tontamente y siguieron su camino adelante.

"_Gracias Sesshomaru te debo otra vez… te regresaré ese favor algún día"_

_Poco a poco uno va perdiendo algo importante en su vida,_

_Tampoco valora el amor… hasta que lo ha perdido._

_Segundo encuentro._

_Otoño._


End file.
